Driftveil World Tournament
by Awsome Poke trainer
Summary: Ash Ketchum is an aspiring Pokemon trainer looking for a new challenge. When he gets word of a world wide tournament in Unova he is ready to meet the challenge. But with fierce competition and his friends behind him will he achieve his goal of being the best in the world?
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

In pallet town in the Kanto region there was a raven hair trainer sitting bored in the house he grew up in. He was living there with his mother after another one of his journeys had come to an end. With no more new regions to explore he was now at a loss of what to do next. Beside him was a little yellow mouse that had been with him since the beginning of his journey.

"pika, pika" said the mouse as it looked up to its bored looking trainer. The trainer came out of the trance he was in and looked down at his little yellow partner. "Oh, hey Pikachu. I was just thinking of what we should do next. With no new regions to challenge I'm afraid we're stuck." Pikachu looked sympathetically at its trainer. It knew how much its trainer hated to sit around and to nothing. He was feeling the same way. By doing nothing he was not getting any closer to his dream of being a Pokemon master.

"Ash dear." He heard a voice come from downstairs. Ash got off of the bed and proceeded to make his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother was waiting.

"Ash." said his mother. "You really need to get travelling again, you're looking worse by the day." Delia was concerned by the slum that her son has been in since he returned from Unova.

"I know mom, but where am I supposed to go. There have not been any new regional leagues to participate in." Ash looked more sad for every word that came out of his mouth. "Well" said his mother. "You could always visit some of your friends from your travels." "Pika, chu" Pikachu looked enthusiastic about seeing some old pals, but Ash seemed less than interested. Delia spoke up again. "At least go to see Professor Oak and Tracey at the lab. You have not even been out of the house for 2 weeks." "Alright mom" he agreed. "I'll go and pay them a visit, let's go Pikachu." Pikachu with a smile on its face jumped on its trainer's shoulder as they rushed out of the house and of to the lab.

As they walked down the dirt road to the lab, Ash started to reminisce about all of the past achievements he had collected. Top 16 in his first regional pokemon league at the Indigo plateau. Top 8 in the silver league conference. Top 8 in the Ever Grande conference. Top 4 in the lily of the valley conference. And top 8 in the Vertress Conference. As well as champion of the Orange islands and winner of the Kanto battle frontier.

Once they got to the lab Ash walked in the door to find Tracey looking over a Zororark. "Zorak!" yelled the pokemon as it transformed into Ash. Ash was startled as he remembered this Pokémon's ability to change its appearance.

"Oh hey Ash." began Tracy. He was currently examining a Zororark to determine how it could change its appearance. "Haven't seen you in a while." Ash rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yeah, I've been cooped up at home for a while now." Tracey looked him in the eye and said; "have you decided what you're going to do next?" Ash looked at him with uncertainty and replied. "Not yet, I'm at a loss of what to do." "If your travels are done, you seem like you're prime and ready for a new challenge." Said Tracey. "I'm sure there are other challenges out there ready for you to concur. But in the meantime, I'm also sure that your pokemon are ready to see you again."

Ash thought about it and said, "Alright Tracey, I'll just go out and say hi." Ash then proceeded outside where he was tackled by a mob of pokemon, all the ones from his past journeys. He spent the rest of the day catching up and getting smuggled to near death by his pokemon.

That evening Ash came home to see a feast of delectable foods on the dinner table. He and Pikachu liked their chops as they saw all of the food waiting to be devoured. Ash sat down in his seat while Pikachu dashed straight for the ketchup. Just before he started eating he was joined by his mother. She sat down and began to speak. "How was your visit at the lab." Ash replied. "It was great. You were right when you said that I needed to get out again." "Oh, that reminds me" she said as she grabbed a handful of envelopes.

"Something came for you in the mail. It says it's from the pokemon league, it must be important." Ash looked intrigued as he grabbed the envelope and read the letter inside.

_Dear Ash Ketchum,_

_After a thorough examination on all of your achievements, you have been selected to participate in the Driftveil world tournament. You will be competing in the 1__st__ world tournament against a large gathering of powerful pokemon trainers. If you wish to compete you will need to be at the Driftveil stadium by August 22__nd__ where you will be able to register for the tournament. We hope you will attend and best of luck in the competition._

_The official pokemon league_

Ash's eyes light up as read through the letter. He looked overjoyed as he now had a new challenge to take on. "Well it looks like it's time to get training again. What do you say Pikachu, you ready to win?" his partner looked at him confidently and said. "Pika, pi." Ash fist bumped the air and shouted. "Ok, world tournament here we come!"


	2. Chapter 2: Ship Off

Ash woke up the next day bright and early to get ready for the thrilling adventure ahead of him. After breakfast he headed straight for professor Oak's lab. He wore the same attire he had during his travels through the Sinnoh region. He wanted to make sure that all of his pokemon would be at peak performance for the tournament ahead.

Once he got to the lab he ran into professor Oak. "Ash, I heard you were going to enter the Driftveil world Tournament." said the esteemed professor.

"Yeah, I just came to see how everyone's doing." Replied Ash. "Why Ash everyone is doing just fine." He replied. "And just so you know there will be others you know competing in this tournament." "Do you know anyone else who is going to enter?" asked Ash.

"Come on _Ashy boy_ we're going to be late." Ash turns around to the familiar voice he just heard. Standing behind him was a trainer the same age as him. His trademark spikey brown hair gave it all away. Ash recognised him as an old rival in his journey through Kanto.

"If you're going to enter this thing then we better go get on the boat before it sets sail without us."

"Hey Gary." Said Ash recognising his rival. "It's been a long time. Are you entering the tournament too?

"You bet Ash. You're not the only accomplished pokemon trainer from Pallet town. He said with a smug expression. "I plan to use my research knowledge to win the whole thing."

"Plan all ya want, but you've gotta beat me first!" said Ash determinedly now knowing that he will have an old rival in the tournament.

"_Oh,_ is that all I have to do?" taunted Gary still showing signs of smug on his face. "hey, watch it Gary!" Ash shot back. "There's no way you're gunna beat me."

"Now now." Interrupted the professor. "If either of you want to participate than you're going to need get ready quick, the boat leaves in 15 minutes."

AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Yelled Ash as he ran out of the lab in a huge hurry to get to the port. Gary turned to his grandfather. "Don't worry gramps. I'll take care of everything… and him." He said as he gestured to Ash as he walked out after him.

The 2 boys ran out of the lab and ran down to the port. They proceeded to walk out on the pier and gave their ticket to the porter and walked onto the ship. They walked from the deck to their cabins. Ash went into 1 room and Gary went into the one next to it.

After parting ways Ash walked into his room and plunged onto his bed. He started to think about a couple of battling scenarios for the tournament. He then thought about all of the other participants that he might find there. What kind of trainers there would be? He might find trainers with a lot more power and experience than him. And maybe if he even had a chance of winning. He immediately put this thought to the back of his mind and looked over to see Pikachu sitting by his side. Ash knew that together they could beat them all.

Ash looked up as his door swung open Gary walked in with a concerned look on his face. "Hey Ash" he began. "What kind of trainers do you think are going to be in the tournament."

Ash began to think about it again, as he had done before Gary had walked into his room. He looked up at his old rival and gave his honest answer. "I dunno Gary, there are bound to be some really powerful trainers."

Gary now looked more concerned, he had just gotten an answer he did not want to hear. He has not been in competitive battling since the silver conference. Ash noticed this and tried to cheer up his old friend. "Well, we both have some really strong pokemon, so let's do our best and meet each other in the finals." "pika, pika!" added his partner.

The thought of humiliating Ash in front of the world in the finale overtook the fear in his mind of getting there in the first place.

"You're on Ash!" he said. "But don't be surprized when I beat you there."

After their conversation they could see flocks of Wingull out the window. The 2 well-seasoned travelers knew that this was a sign of approaching land. They raced out of the room and out to the edge of the boat and looked out at the city of mines.

"I've heard that this city is a major distributing area and a gateway to the Unova region." Gary informed. "This would be a great place for a major tournament for people from all regions."

Ash didn't say anything he had already had his mind fixated on winning the tournament. "look out Driftveil" he said. "Cause I'm gunna win."


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

As soon as the boat docked on land Ash was racing down the gangplank and off to the pokemon center to register for the tournament. This soon proved to be a difficult task, as all of Driftveil city was crowded with news reporters, pokemon fans, trainers, breeders, connoisseurs and pokemon league officials. However through the hustle and bustle, Ash heard a voice from out of the crowd.

"_Hey Ash, over here!"_ Ash could not hear the voice very clearly through the crowd but the owner of the voice soon revealed himself from amongst the people. "Hey Ash, haven't seen you in a long time. This is great, I may finally get the chance to battle with you!"

The trainer was a small boy, he had brown eyes with teal hair. He was wearing a green T-shirt with brown cargo shorts along with a yellow backpack and glasses.

"Max!" yelled Ash through the crowd. He walked over to the young boy who had accompanied him through the Hoenn league. On the way he bumped into someone in the shoulder who seemed to be in a rush. "Oh, sorry" he said as he continued to make his way the the Hoenn native.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Training, sightseeing, AND there is a tournament going on, WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HERE!" shouted Max.

Ash quickly recognised his friend's sarcasm, but decided to let it slide. "I'm surprized on how you qualified to enter considering you've only been a trainer for a short time." He said.

"I'm not the only one." He replied. "May is here too, and I just saw Brock over at the pokemon centre. I also saw a few others that said they knew you, I think their names were Iris and Misty."

Ash looked more excited as he heard the names of his former traveling companions. "Wow, so their all here to, are any of them entering?" he asked.

"Yeah, they all are," he said informingly. "This is a big tournament so there are many people we know that are competing to."

"Alright so what do you say we go see them all!" Ash said as he booked it to the pokemon centre. Once he entered the doors he saw a large amount of trainers hanging around in the lobby. Ash looked around as this was the competition he would have to overcome in order to win the tournament.

"But we better register before we do anything." He said to himself. He walked over to the counter to register for the tournament when he heard a familiar voice he had heard earlier.

"Name?"

"Tyler."

"Region?"

"Johto."

"Home town?"

"Blackthorn City."

"Professor?"

"Professor Elm."

"Alright, thank you for your participation and best of luck in the tournament."

"Thank you nurse Joy," said the young man. Ash now recognised him as the same guy he had bumped into at the port. He was about 5 ft. 8 inches tall. He had dark brown hair and wore a casual light blue T-shirt and white cargo shorts as well as a pair of sunglasses hanging from the collar of his shirt. Ash walked over to see to see his new competitor in the tournament.

"Hey, sorry about bumping into you before. It was my bad."

"Hm" he said as he looked up. "Oh hey, I remember you. Don't worry about it. I'm Tyler." He said as he offered a handshake, witch Ash gladly took. "Are you competing to?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied. "I just got registered and I'm on my way to meet a few friends of mine."

_"__Ash over here!"_ he heard a voice from behind him. Standing there with Max was a group of people who Ash was happy to see again. There was May, Misty, Iris and Brock. Ash ran over to meet his old friends. After a few pleasantries, he introduced Tyler to the group.

"Everyone, this is Tyler. I just met him on the port today. Tyler, let me introduce you to everyone. First this is my best friend Brock. He was the Pewter city gym leader and is currently studying to be a pokemon doctor."

"A gym leader and pokemon doctor, that's impressive." Said Tyler

"Thanks, but it isn't easy. I've been studding really hard, but I still have a lot to learn." replied brock.

"Next is Misty, the Cerulean city gym leader." He said gesturing to the water type specialist.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said. "Sorry about Ash being such a klutz" she added.

"Uuuggghhhh." Ash groaned.

"Hi, I'm Iris" said the purpled haired unovan girl. "And I want to become a dragon master." She added.

"Really?" he asked. "That is exactly what I'm on my journey to become."

"Really?" She asked. "what kind of dragon types do you have?"

"Well, I've got a Flygon, Salamence and a Zweilous. What dragon types do you have?" he asked back.

"uuuhhhh." She stuttered. "I've got an _Axew_", she answered slightly embarrassed. "But I recently caught a really strong Dragonite."

"Hi I'm Max and this is my sister May" interjected Max. "Our dad is the Petalburg city gym leader", he said proudly.

"Nice to meet you all", Tyler said. "Are all of you competing in the tournament?", he asked.

"YEAH!", everyone said as a group. "Well.", Said Tyler. "I guess we should get ready for the opening ceremony."

"Right, everything will be getting started in 30 min, so we should all head for the main stadium." Announced Brock.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rules

The 7 trainers left as a group and headed for the Driftveil stadium. The place was packed to the risers with pokemon fans who were ready to cheer on their favorite trainers. They all made their way to the middle of the battle field along with over 100 other trainers as they waited for the opening ceremony to start. The announcer soon took over.

**Welcome everyone to the pokemon world tournament. I'll start by explaining the rules. This is a knockout tournament consisting of 128 of the world's top trainers. All 128 trainers will be randomly matched up with their opponent. Lose 1 battle and you will be eliminated from the tournament. **

"So that means there is no room for mistakes." Said Brock

"Yeah, a 1 loss elimination is a tough environment to compete in." added Max.

**The winner will not only be recognised as the best trainer in the world, but will receive a cash prize of 1 million dollars and win this! The PWT trophy!**

"That trophy has my name written all over it." Ash said to himself

**And now, starting with round 1 all battles will be 3 on 3. The 1****st**** round battles will be starting tomorrow. The 1****st**** round will last for the next 16 days. Every day the morning of the tournament will start at by showing the 8 battles for that day. You will not know who you are battling until the day you are battling them, so the trainers skill will be tested.**

"That means we will have very little time for preparation." Said Gary as he finally rejoined the group.

**So the 1****st**** round will commence tomorrow. So everyone better go back to the pokemon centre to get your rest.**

As everyone arrived back at the pokemon centre, nurse Joy was explaining the nightly accommodations for the duration of the tournament.

"Well we better get some rest for tomorrow." Said Brock.

"You're right." replied Gary. "We need to be well rested if we're battling tomorrow."

The group split up to different rooms. Misty, May and Iris were sharing a room. Max and Brock were in the other room, leaving Ash, Gary and Tyler in their own room.

The 3 of them got settled into their beds and thought excitedly about the tournament ahead.

Gary tried to spark a conversation by asking them about their recent accomplishments. He asked Ash and Tyler about their recent league rankings.

"This year I competed in the Unova league and placed in the top 8. The year before in the Sinnoh league and I got the semifinals." Ash announced proudly. He then turned to Tyler and preceded to ask him the same question.

"Last year I was in the silver league conference and made it to the top 4. This year I did compete in the Unova league but lost in the quarterfinals." He said sadly, feeling depressed about going down in his league rank.

Ash spoke up again. "So we both receded in our performance this year. Let's make a comeback in this tournament."

"You just better hope that I don't get to ya first." Gary said cockily. "Either way, we should get some sleep for tomorrow."

With that the 3 of them said goodnight and went to sleep


	5. Chapter 5: The 1st Round Rumble

**So let's all turn our attention to the big screen to see the 1****st**** round matchups.**

Everyone looked up to the big screen where the pictures of 128 people were shuffled around to see who would be battling who. Finally 16 pictures showed up on the screen.

**And here are the 1****st**** battles of the 1****st**** round.**

Greta vs. Brock

Jasmine vs. Paul

Winnona vs. May

Benga vs. Marlon

Falkner vs. Wally

Volkner vs. Narrissa

Caitlin vs. Tyler

Lance vs. Marshal

Brock realised he will have to battle 1st in the tournament. May saw her name and started to think how she could beat Winnona. Tyler's heart sank as he saw he would have to battle an elite 4 member.

**These are all the battles that will take Today. So let's get started with battle #1, the frontier brain of the battle arena, the Arena Tycoon Greta, facing off against the Pewter city gym leader, the rock type specialist Brock!**

"Tough luck for brock who has to face a frontier brain in his first round battle." Said Max

"So then let's all get in the stands and cheer him on." Suggested Ash.

"And we'll do the same for May and Tyler." Insisted Max.

Everyone started off toward the entrance to the bleachers, except for Tyler who looked to be deep in thought. Ash noticed this and asked him, "Hey Tyler what's wrong?" Tyler broke out of his trance and looked up at realising he just asked him a question.

"I just figure that if I want to win this tournament then I'm going to need to train really hard." He replied.

"Ok. But we'll be in the stands cheering you on in your battle." He said as he clenched his hand in a fist.

"Thanks Ash." Tyler replied as he ran off to do some special training and research. Ash went on to find the rest of his friends in the stands. He found them in the front row along with some faces in the group that weren't there before.

One of them was a 11 year old girl that had blue eyes and dark blue hair. She wore a short pink dress with a white shirt underneath. She had a yellow backpack with her and had a white beanie in her head.

The other was a 13 year old male with black eyes and green hair. He wore a green shirt with brown shorts and blue and white sneakers while having a dark red headband around his head.

"Dawn!" he said excitedly. "it's great to see you again, and Tracy, what are you doing here?" he asked the assistant of professor oak.

"Well I am a pokemon watcher, right? So I'm here to watch some of the most well trained pokemon in the world." Replied the watcher.

"Hi Ash." replied Dawn. "It's great to see you to."

"Hey, where's Tyler?" asked Iris.

"He told me he had some training to do for his 1st battle." Answered Ash.

"Hey the battle is starting!" Gary told the group.

The 8 of them proceeded to sit down and were ready to cheer on their buddy in his first round battle. Here the tournament would officially begin


	6. Chapter 6: 1st Round Jitters

"Crobat! Let's go!" yelled Brock as a 4 winged purple bat materialized above the battlefield.

"Hariyama, fighting stance!" called Greta as sent out her arm thrust pokemon.

"Smart choice by Brock using a flying type." Observed Max.

"And it's double effective because Crobat is also a Poison type. Fighting type moves aren't very effective against poison types." Added Tracey.

**Hariyama, use arm thrust!**

Hariyama's hands started to glow white as it charged at Crobat.

**Crobat wing attack.**

Crobat's wings started to glow to as it battered Hariyama with a super effective move.

**Hariyama, force palm!**

Hariyama hit Crobat with its hand and sent it across the battlefield.

**Crobat use cross poison!**

Crobat crossed its wings and a purple X appeared in front of them. It then separated its wings sending it across to Hariyama landing a direct hit. Purple static then appeared around Hariyama.

"Look at that, Hariyama has been poisoned." Observed Max.

"Now Brock can easily win!" shouted May.

"I just hope it's that easy." Said Tracey.

**Crobat, finish it with wing attack!**

Crobat preceded to charge in for the win.

**Hariyama focus punch!**

Hariyama closed its fist and it glowed with a red light.

**Dodge it now!**

Crobat moved out of the way and flew behind Hariyama.

**Use sludge bomb!**

Crobat shot a purple blob from its mouth

**Hit it Hariyama!**

Hariyama quickly turned around and jumped up at Crobat. It went through the sludge bomb and hit Crobat with a powerful focus punch. Crobat fell to the ground, but was still conscious with Hariyama standing over it. It soon fell to the ground, succumbed to the poison.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, Crobat's the winner!" Shouted the referee.

As Greta returned Hariyama there was a discussion in the stands.

"Why was that focus punch so powerful?" asked May in shock.

"Wait, was that guts?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah" replied Tracey. "It was activated when Hariyama was poisoned. But because Crobat is a flying/poison type, that move only caused ¼ of the damage."

"Brock is doing well, I hope he can keep it up." Added Ash.

"Crobat return. You did well, get some rest." Brock said to his winning pokemon. "Swampert come on out." He called as his mudfish appeared in front of him.

"Heracross, battle stance!" Greta as she sent out her second pokemon.

"Swampert? So Brock evolved his Marshtomp." Said Ash.

"Swampert looks really tough." Added May.

**Swampert use muddy water!**

A huge wave of mud made its way toward Heracross. The mud flowed over it and obscured its vision.

**Use mega horn!**

Heracross's horn glowed green and it charged at Swampert, hitting it directly.

**Now use focus punch!**

Heracross took a bunch of blind shots, all of which failed to connect.

**Water gun!**

Swampert shot a stream of water at Heracross. It hit it and washed away most of the mud.

**Heracross use drain punch!**

Heracross's fist was surrounded by a green ball and hit Swampert halfway across the field.

"Swampert return." Called brock as he put the hurt mudfish back in its ball. "now, go Crobat." The 4 winged bat showed up again.

"Such a smart move using a flying type against Heracross, who is a fighting and bug type." Said Gary.

"But Crobat has already been hurt, he better do this quick." Said Dawn worriedly.

"That's the thing though, Crobat is a really fast pokemon, so if he does this right it should not be much of a problem." Replied Gary showing off all of his knowledge.

**Heracross horn attack.**

Heracross charged head first in to Crobat.

**Shadow ball!**

Crobat formed a shadowy blob in front of its mouth and fired it at Heracross, landing a hard hit.

"Stay strong Heracross!" Greta called to her horn pokemon.

**Now wing attack!**

Before Heracross could react, it was badly hit with a multitude of wing slashes. It then fell on its back with swirls in its eyes.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Crobat wins!" called the ref.

The crowd went wild as Greta was left with 1 pokemon.

"Alright, win this Brock!" shouted Ash. He was happy for his friend who was 1 pokemon away from victory.

"Medicham, battle stance." Called Greta as she sent out her last pokemon.

**Crobat use shadow ball!**

**Use calm mind.**

Medicham just stood there and took the attack.

**Now use wing attack!**

**Counter with ice punch!**

The 2 super effective moves collided. When the smoke cleared only 1 pokemon was left standing.

"Crobat is unable to battle, Medicham is the winner!"

"Wow, with just 1 hit." Said may softly.

"Was it because of calm mind?" asked Dawn.

"No. Calm mind raises Medicham's special attack/defence, but ice punch was a physical move, it had nothing to do with it." Replied Tracy.

"I'll bet that she used calm mind to lessen the damage from the shadow ball, and to prepare itself for Swampert's water gun and muddy water attacks." Informed Gary.

"Wow, she is really thinking ahead." Added May.

"Swampert go!" yelled Brock as Swampert returned to the battle.

**Now use muddy water!**

A wave of mud was sent toward Medicham.

**Use psychic!**

Medicham's eyes glowed a bright blue as the wave was dispersed by a telekinetic power.

**Use mud bomb.**

Just as the water was gone, a big ball of mud and dirt landed a direct hit on Medicham. Mud was now caught in its eyes and it couldn't see.

**Now use ice punch!**

Swampert's fist glowed in a chilly blue and it charged toward Medicham.

**NOW! HIGH JUMP KICK!**

Medicham jumped up at precisely the right time and hit Swampert square in the chin.

**Finish with ice punch!**

Medicham's fist glew in the same blue as it charged at Swampert.

**Swampert, use hammer arm!**

Swampert swung its hefty arm around and connected with Medicham's fist. Both attacks hit hard but 1 of the was unable to continue.

"Swampert is unable to battle, Medicham is the winner."

Brock had his head down as he returned his beaten mudfish.

"Brock only has 1 pokemon left." Said May.

"True, but that pokemon has not even battled yet." Interjected Tracey.

"Who could it be?" asked Dawn.

"I don't Know." Replied Ash. "Steelix, Croagunk, Sudowoodo and Golem would be at a type disadvantage, but he could still use Ninetails, Forrtres or Ludicolo." Informed Ash.

At this time Brock had sent out his last pokemon. To everyone's surprise, it wasn't any of the pokemon Ash had mentioned. It was a sickly looking pokemon that has a unsightly red blob under its chin, but it looked tough, in perfect health and ready to battle.

"No, way" said Ash in shock.

"Why is he using that! It is at a He-uge disadvantage!" yelled Max.

"Quiet down!" Snapped Gary. "Brock is not stupid, I'm curious as to what his strategy is."

"He better have one." Ash said to himself. "Or Brock has just thrown away his chance of winning."


	7. Chapter 7: A friend's Result

"So Brock evolved his Croagunk as well." Admired Ash. Out on the battlefield the lanky poison/fighting stood there as if there was no clue as to what was going to happen.

"So the final battle is Medicham vs. Toxicroak." Said Max after seeing a Toxicroak for the first time.

"And this battle will decide the match." Added Gary.

"Go Brock, you can do it!" cheered Ash from the crowd.

**Medicham let's finish it with 1 move, use psychic!**

A pink aura outlined Toxicroak who looked to be in a lot of pain.

**Toxicroak use dark pulse!**

Toxicroak put its hands together and formed a purple/black aura. It then thrust 1 hand forward and shot a line of purple and black rings at Medicham. The moment it made contact a large billow of smoke surrounded Medicham. It cried out in pain as the rings bounced of its body. Toxicroak fell to the dirt from the pain of the super damaging psychic attack. When the smoke settled both pokemon had taken a lot of damage. 1 of the fighting types stood triumphantly over the other. The referee made his final decision

"Medicham is unable to battle, Toxicroak wins and victory goes to the Pewter city gym leader Brock!

The crowd erupted with cheers as Greta returned Medicham and walked away defeated. The crowd roared in their appreciation for Brock, none of which was louder than the section with all of his friends in the front row, overjoyed for the victory of the soon-to-be pokemon doctor. Brock left the stadium with a huge grin on his face as he went off to heal his brave pokemon and find his friends.

"Wow Brock, that was amazing. You beat a frontier brain in the 1st battle of the tournament!" congratulated Max.

"You used knowledge, strategy and type matchups all to your advantage, a truly impressive and thought provoking battle. Said Gary.

"It's so cool that you evolve both Swampert and Toxicroak, that was an awesome battle." Said Ash excitedly.

"Thanks everyone. With this battle behind me, I can focus onto the second round." Said Brock. He was quite calm for someone who just beat a frontier brain.

"So who else is battling today?" asked Dawn.

"Well Paul is next actually, as well as May and Tyler later on." Answered Max.

"Ok May you're battling after Paul, so let's do some research into your opponent." Suggested Ash.

As the group decided to help May for her battle against Winnona, there was another trainer that was preparing for a really tough battle.

"Ok, so Caitlin is a member of the Unova elite 4 and uses psychic type pokemon." Tyler said to himself. "If I want to have any chance against her then I am going to have to use some dark and ghost types." He was on a computer doing some online research when another trainer approached him.

"Haha, sucker! You have to face an elite 4 member in round 1, sucks to be you."

"Screw of Jamie, I need to get ready, unlike you I have my 1st battle today." Tyler snapped back.

"Fine. It's probably better this way though, you battle on day 1 when you're going to be knocked out anyway." He said tauntingly.

"Leave me alone, I've got work to do." said Tyler trying to focus on his work.

"Alright then, good luck." Said Jamie sarcastically was he walked off.

"Bitch." Tyler muttered under his breath as he focused on his battle ahead.

Meanwhile in the stadium, May's battle with Winnona was raging back and forth. The 1st 2 to battle were Skarmory and Blastoise. The giant Skarmory of Winnona had taken down Blastoise. May's 2nd pokemon was Delcatty. Its blizzard attack did some damage but was also defeated by Skarmory. Finally Blaziken was able to beat the giant metal bird's rampage and was now in a heated bout against Altaria.

**Altaria use sky attack.**

Altaria's body glowed in a white light as it started charging energy.

**Blaziken use sky uppercut!**

Blaziken used its incredible jumping ability to land a powerful uppercut on the sky born pokemon

**Altaria, go!**

Altaria went through with its attack and landed a critical hit on the blazing chicken.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, Altaria is the winner so the victory goes to the Fortree city gym leader Winnona!"

The crowd went wild as may hung her head in defeat. She sulked of to the locker room as all of her friends head out to meet her.

"Sorry how it turned out May." Said Ash.

"It was an unfortunate turn of events that you lost out there." Added Brock.

"Thanks guys I'm fine. Just make sure you don't do the same out there." Replied May.

"That's the spirit, just enjoy the rest of the tournament." Said Max.

"Right, so I'll just be in the stands cheering for the rest of you." Said May cheerfully.

"Ok." Ash said. "Now that that's settled let's…"

They were interrupted by the sound of fans cheering outside. When they got out there the battle was over.


	8. Chapter 8: An Elite Friend

"Wailord is unable to battle, Garchomp wins and the victory goes to Benga!" announced the referee. The group was shocked on how he swept his match 3-0.

"So there are some really strong trainers here." Said Max. the look of concern showed on Gary's face again as it did before.

"Well the rest of the matches won't be until the afternoon, so let's go back to the pokemon centre for lunch." Suggested Brock.

So as a group Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Gary all walked back to the pokemon centre. Brock started to feel concerned as he now realized that he would have to cook for 8 other people. He knew he would have a long day ahead of him. When they arrived back they saw Tyler having nurse Joy exchange some of his pokemon. They walked over to him to see what he'd been up to.

"Hey Tyler, your battling today to right?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, I've spent all morning get ready to battle an elite 4 member." He replied.

"You sound pretty confident. Good luck in your battle." Said Dawn with a smile.

"But first, how about some lunch?" announce Brock.

Everyone enjoyed eating Brocks cooking while exchanging battle strategies for the tournament. All of them dreamed of bringing back the PWT trophy and how they were going to use the 1 million dollars. Soon enough they were back at the Driftveil stadium and were about to watch their new friend Tyler in his battle.

"Sigilyph go!" called Caitlin as here 1st pokemon took its place.

Tyler grasped a pokeball in his hand and glared at it, then he throw it. "go!"

Out of the pokeball came a red pokemon with a white robe with a blackbelt on.

Iris spoke up. "Hey why is Tyler using Throh, a fighting type is at a huge disadvantage against a psychic and flying type."

"So? Brock did the same thing and he still won." Replied Dawn.

"Even so, it's still a bit of a gamble." Said Misty.

**Sigilyph use psychic!**

An telekinetic force surrounded Throh, but it didn't seem to feel it.

**Use focus blast!**

Throh put its hands together and a light blue ball materialized. It then throw the ball at Sigilyph. It made direct contact but Sigilyph didn't seem fazed.

"Like I said, a fighting type move will barley do a thing against Sigilyph! He is such a little kid." repeated Iris.

"But what about psychic, it didn't do anything to Throh." Said Max confused.

"Hm, I wonder…" Gary thought to himself.

**Sigilyph use air slash!**

Sigilyph swirled around its wing and formed a spinning ball of air, which it throw at Throh.

**Dodge it!**

Throh jumped out of the way.

**Now use Night Slash**

Throh's hand was surrounded by a shadowy claw and slashed Sigilyph.

"I never knew Throh could use that move." Said Iris surprised.

"I don't think Throh _can_ use that move." Said Ash.

Iris spoke up again. "But it just _used_ it Ash, duh. You're such a little kid." Ash just sank lower in his seat.

At this point Gary's jaw dropped as he figured out what's going. "That's not Throh." He said. Everyone gasped as they turned to look at Gary for an explanation.

**Sigilyph flash cannon!**

Sigilyph formed a silver ball in front of itself and fired a silver beam of light. Throh was hit directly by the blast and started to glow in a purple aura. It then started to transform and reappeared as a Zorarork.

"What, Just happened?" asked May.

"I'll tell you, it was Zorarork's ability illusion. It lets Zorarorkcome out disguised as another pokemon in his party." Informed Brock.

"Wow, what a handy ability." Said Max excitedly.

"Hey Tracey, is that the Zorarork that was back in Pallet town?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, we were researching the way that it can change its appearance." Replied Tracey.

**Now Sigilyph, ice beam!**

A blue ice stream shot toward Zorarork.

**Dodge and use Night Daze!**

Zorarork evaded the ice beam and and hit the ground with its black glowing forearms. A black/purple pulsating wave grew larger and larger until it hit Sigilyph, throwing it off balance.

**Shadow ball!**

Zorarork quickly launched another attack landing a critical hit on Sigilyph knocking it to the ground and out.

"Sigilyph is unable to battle, Zorarork is the winner!"

"Wow, he won." Acknowledged May.

"He's beating an elite 4 member, this guy is really good!" yelled Max excitedly.

"He's definitely one skilled trainer." Said Gary, impressed by the young man.

"My 2nd pokemon will be Metagross!" cried Caitlin. A big blue 4 iron legged pokemon now stood imposingly in the battle field. It had 2 red eyes and a grey cross on the front of its face.

"Zorarork return!" Tyler said has he put the illusion fox away for later. He gabbed another pokeball from his belt and threw it. "GO Houndoom!."

Tyler had chosen a fierce looking black hound with 2 white horns on the top of its head and a long black tail.

"Who is that pokemon?" Dawn asked as she pulled out her pokedex. Houndoom the dark pokemon and the evolved form of Houndour. The flames it breaths when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn it will hurt forever.

"Hurt forever? Sounds like a dangerous pokemon." Said May.

"But why didn't Tyler stick with Zorarork? A dark type has an advantage over a psychic type." Said Iris.

"True, but Metagross is also a steel type. So a fire type would be the right choice." Explained Gary.

"And besides, Houndoom is also a dark type." Added Ash.

**Houndoom flamethrower!**

Houndoom opened its mouth and fired a wave of flames at Metagross. Metagross took the flames as if it didn't feel it.

**Use hammer arm!**

1 of Metagross's legs glowed in a red light and it lifted its other 3 legs and started to levitate. It flew forward and swung its leg at Houndoom.

**Dodge it!**

Houndoom jumped of the leg, evading the attack.

**Nasty plot.**

Houndoom started to simulate bad thoughts in its head.

"What's nasty plot do?" asked Misty.

"It sharply raises the uses special attack power." Answered Brock.

"The next time Houndoom uses flamethrower, it's going to be a lot more powerful." Said Gary.

**Use bullet punch!**

Metagross's legs all lit up and it charged at Houndoom rapidly spinning. It hit Houndoom directly but did not do much damage.

**Houndoom dark pulse!**

Houndoom fired a line of purple rings at Metagross from its mouth.

**Block it.**

Metagross raised its 2 front legs and crossed them in front of its face. The rings bounced off its hard iron body.

"That's some great defence." Gary making his opinion heard.

**Flamethrower!**

Houndoom fired flames from its mouth that was a lot bigger than last time.

"That flamethrower had a lot more power than last time." Acknowledged Brock

**Use giga impact!**

Metagross was surrounded by a purple and grey aura and charged through the flames and smashed into Houndoom.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, Metagross wins!"

"Not only defence, that Metagross has a lot of power as well." Said Ash.

"No need to worry. It's still 2 against 2." Dawn said trying to sound encouraging.

"So who will he use next?" wondered Iris.

"Go Golurk!" he yelled as throw another pokeball.

"So he's going to use a Ghost type, smart strategy." Said Brock.

**Use night slash!**

Golurk's massive hand started to glow dark as it slashed across Metagross.

**Ha, use hammer arm!**

"Why would she do that, Golurk is a ghost type." Said Dawn confused.

Gary gasped. "That's it!" he yelled as Metagross's leg crashed into Golurk knocking it out.

"How the hell did that happen, fighting type moves should not affect ghost type pokemon." Wondered Max.

While lying on the ground, Golurk's body transformed into the familiar Zorarork.

"So it was Zorarork again." Said Gary.

"That was so fast. And now Tyler only has 1 pokemon." Interjected May.

"And he was doing so well at first." Said Misty.

"Then it all comes down to this." Concluded Ash.

They all looked down to the field to see who would be Tyler's last pick. He grabbed a ball of his belt, looked at it and shut his eyes as if he were meditating a bit. His eyes shot open and there was a new flame of determination in them. He threw the ball that contained his last hope to proceed to round 2.


	9. Chapter 9: Day 1 Dominance

Out of the ball popped out a red lizard with a flame on its tail.

"Charmeleon!" it cried. It took a while to stare down the Metagross trying to intimidate it with the power of its will.

**Ok buddy, let's start out with flamethrower!**

Charmeleon shot flames from its mouth just as Houndoom did, but this flamethrower was much stronger. They crashed into Metagross as it struggled to get up.

"What a powerful attack!" observed Max.

"That flamethrower was rival to that of a Charizard." Stated Brock.

**Metagross Zen headbutt.**

Metagross charged again head first with a psychic attack.

**Block it with metal claw!**

Charmeleon's claws glew in a metallic light. It crossed the claws in front of itself as it took the attack from Metagross. Charmeleon was pushed back but still stood standing.

**Now flamethrower!**

Charmeleon launched a close range fire attack that incinerated the Metagross.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Charmeleon is the winner!"

The crowd roared as the powerful Metagross had been eliminated. Caitlin returned her powerhouse steel type and pulled out her last pokemon.

"Go Gothitelle!" she called as her final pokemon took its place on the battlefield.

**Gothitelle use psychic.**

Gothitelle's eyes lit up as a light outlined Charmeleon making it suffer.

**Flamethrower!**

Charmeleon fired several flames from its mouth making direct contact with Gothitelle.

**Use payback! **

Gothitelle hit back Charmeleon with twice the power of the flamethrower.

"That's going to cause a lot damage." Said Brock

"Yeah, but Tyler can totally do this, right?" Ash asked not even sure that he believed what he said.

"Well she is an elite 4 member after all." Quoted Max.

**Now use flatter.**

Gothitelle sent red waves across the battle field as it confused Charmeleon.

**Now thunderbolt.**

Gothitelle fired electricity from its body causing a lot of damage to Charmeleon

**Use psychic again.**

Once again a telekinetic attack inflicted pain on Charmeleon it was now face down in the dirt, recovered from the confusion but left with little strength.

"I guess that's it." Said Gary.

"That's it?! How can you say such a thing." Snapped Dawn.

"Face it, it's over." Gary said in a low tone.

Everyone looked out on the battlefield with Charmeleon face down in the dirt, when suddenly it was enveloped in a fiery aura.

"Wait, is that?" Ash said hesitantly.

**Now use blast burn!**

Charmeleon fired a small red fireball from its mouth at Gothitelle. The second it made contact it exploded in to a huge fiery inferno. The audience was in awe as Gothitelle was wrapped in flames. Once the fire had extinguished Gothitelle was on the ground motionless.

"Gothitelle is unable to battle, Charmeleon wins and victory goes to Tyler from Blackthorn city!"

The crowd went nuts over what they just saw, a defeat of 1 of the Unova elite 4.

"I can't believe it, Gothitelle was knocked out in 1 hit." Cried Max.

"I can when you add up the evidence." Explained Gary. "That Charmeleon is a pretty strong pokemon. Add up the fact that it was strong, blast burn Was its own type and the special attack it got from flatter _AND_ the power added from blaze made that one powerful fire attack."

"I'll admit, he is a lot smarter than I thought." admitted Iris.

"So he advances to round 2 with Brock." Declared Max.

"I wonder who else." Said Ash.

**Now that day 1 has come to a close we now know the 1****st**** 8 trainers that will advance to round 2. And here they are! Congratulations!**

**Brock **

**Paul**

**Winnona **

**Benga**

**Wally **

**Volkner**

**Tyler **

**Lance**

"So Brock and Tyler both secured a spot in the top 64." Recapped Dawn.

"Yeah, so did Paul." noticed Ash.

"Ok it's getting late, Let's go back to the pokemon centre." Suggested Brock.

"Ok!" the group said in unison.


	10. Chapter 10: Two's A Pair

As Ash, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Gary and Brock walked back to the pokemon centre, they were all talking about today's battles and Brock and Tyler's triumph. Until Gary started talking about the future.

"Ash you should probably do some training when we get back." Said Gary.

"Huh?" asked Ash.

"He's right Ash, you may be battling tomorrow. You'll need to be ready." Brock said supporting what Gary said.

"Yeah, I'll do a bit of training before dinner." Ash said.

When they got back to the pokemon centre they saw Tyler talking to another boy, although the 2 looked more like they were bickering. The other boy had a bright red T-shirt and blue pants. His blonde hair was just long enough to hang right above his eyes. on his left hand he had a black wristband with a red stripe.

"Hey Tyler, that was a great win, congratulations." Dawn said with a smile.

"Tyler turned around to see the people who cheered him on in his battle.

"Oh thanks. I won that battle by the skin off my pants." He admitted.

"You did have a great strategy in the end, and that's what allowed you to pick up the win." Said Brock.

"I'll tell you, that last attack was really strong." Said Max.

"If you ask me, I'd say you lucked out." Said the other boy.

"Yeah, that's why no one asked." Tyler answered back.

"Um Tyler who is this?" asked Iris.

"Oh this is my twin brother, Jamie." He replied, although the looked nothing alike.

"Nice to meet you." Said Ash. "Are you in the tournament too?"

"Yep, I'm going to go all the way. This tournament is mine." He said confidently.

"Well good luck to you." Said Ash.

"Well I've got training to do, see you later." He said as he walked out of the pokemon centre.

"Gee, he seems friendly." Iris said sarcastically.

"Na, he just doesn't talk to new people very oftenly." Said Tyler.

"So which one of you is the stronger trainer?" asked Max.

Tyler had a confused/nervous look on his face as he tried to find the right words to answer the question. "Well it's hard to say, most of our battles have been back and forth. But he has eliminated me in most of the league conferences."

"So it sounds like you're not as good as him." Max said as his glasses shown, followed by a swift hit on the head from his sister.

"I guess maybe he just works better under pressure." Said Misty.

"If he is as good as you are I definitely want to see him battle." Ash said excitedly.

"Ash you are suck a little kid. You need to focus on your own match." Interjected Iris.

"Fine. What do you say to some training Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"pika, pi!" it responded.

**The next morning at Driftveil stadium.**

Ash, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Tracey, Tyler, Gary and Brock were all gathered the next day at the stadium.

**Ok here are the matchups for day 2!**

On a big screen 16 more names came up as follows,

Skyla vs. Scooter

Cress vs. Gale

Roxie vs. Chilli

Morty vs. Steven Stone

Antonio vs. Angus

Miror B vs. Ingo

Kenny vs. Dunking

Koga vs. Georgia

"Well no one we know is battling today." Noticed Dawn. Iris saw the name of her pain-in-the-neck rival the dragon buster, but she decided to say nothing of it.

"Hey if we got nothing to do today, can we go find Jamie?" asked Max.

Everyone looked at him in a confused state. "Well I don't see why not." Replied Ash.

Everyone looked at Tyler with anticipation.

"What?" he asked the group of teenagers staring at him.

"Do you know where he is?" asked May.

"How should I know? We don't travel together and I haven't seen him today." He told them.

"We could check all of the major attractions around town." Suggested Dawn.

"Sounds like a great idea." Added Iris.

The 10 of them then split up to go enjoy themselves for the day. Gary just went back to the pokemon centre to do some research into the tournament competitors. Iris and Brock went to the Driftveil market to see their wide selections of goods. Tracey decided to go to the Driftveil gym to see some of the pokemon there. Max went off to to check all the hotels to see if he could find the one Tyler's brother was staying in. Dawn wanted to check out the lighthouse and dragged Misty along with her. May flew off to check out all the gourmet restaurants and Ash who loved food went along to. Leaving Tyler contemplating on what to do for the day. He decided to walk a little out on route 6 to do some training.

"Ok Sceptile let's start with you." He said has he grabbed a pokeball and threw it up in the air. Then popped out his green forest wood gecko pokemon from Hoenn.

"Let's do some training Sceptile, so use leaf blade."

The leaves on Sceptile's arms suddenly got bigger as it charged at a thick tree and cut it down in 1 slice.

"Nice job Sceptile!" he said to his pokemon. Then they heard a cackling laugh out from the bushes. 3 figure jumped out into the open and glared down Tyler and the wood gecko.

"That was an impressive attack, we could use power like that." Said the women.

"True. With that kind of offensive force we couldn't lose." Said the man.

"Which is why we're going to take Sceptile off your twerpy hands." Said the little cat pokemon.

"Whoa! A meowth that can talk! How is that possible?!" Tyler yelled in surprise. "Hey wait, what do you mean _take of my hands_?"

"Again is the question, so twerpish indeed! The answer to come as we feel the need! Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future! Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe! And carving our names in rock of eternity! The fiery destroyer, Jessie! And with thunderous emotion, I am James! Wisest of the wise, Meowth! Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"

"What?" Tyler said in a confused tone.

Team rocket fell anime style.

"Look it doesn't matter! All that matters is that we are talking your Sceptile with us!" yelled Meowth.

"What, no! He is not going anywhere." Tyler said.

"We'll just see, go Seviper!" yelled Jessie as she grabbed a pokeball. Right before she was able to throw it she heard a select few words she did not want to here.

"Sceptile use leaf storm!" Tyler yelled. Thousands of leaves blew around Sceptile and flew towards team rocket. The attack blew them off into the distance far beyond the tree line. As Tyler returned Sceptile and turned to walk away he could hear a faint sound in the distance. _Team Rocket's blasting off again._ He shrugged it off as he started back to the city.

He eventually found Ash, and the others back at the stadium. The names of the winners up on the giant screen as follows.

Skyla

Cress

Roxie

Steven Stone

Antonio

Ingo

Dunking

Koga

**Congratulations to these 8 winners and good luck in round 2!**

"Hey Tyler, where've you been all day?" Asked Ash.

"Well I _was_ training until I ran into this group of 3 weirdoes. After they were gone I just came back." He replied.

"3 weirdoes? I don't think we know anyone like that." Said Ash.

"Well there are another 8 battles tomorrow, so we'd better get our rest." Said Brock.

The 9 of them walked as a group back to the pokemon centre, Tyler saw that Max looked a little unfulfilled. He assumed that his search for Jamie had been a bust. But he could not help but wonder about the trio of thieves he saw today. However after thinking back on their encounter, he didn't deem them as a threat. So he instead started to concentrate on training his team for round 2 while cheering on his new friends in the rounds to come.


	11. Chapter 11: Dawn Of The Battle

**So here we are at day 3 of the 1st round battles. Here are todays 16 competing trainers.**

Flint vs. Colress

Clay vs. Dawn

Buck vs. Flora

Candice vs. Dino

Draden vs. Katharine

Cilan vs. Drew

Bertha vs. Carl

Byron vs. Pryce

"It looks like you're up Dawn." Said Tyler

"I'm battling someone named Clay. Who is he?"

"Clay is none other than the Driftveil city gym leader." Informed Tracey.

"A gym leader, that's gunna be tough." Said Dawn.

"I didn't know that Drew was competing." Said May.

"I guess there are a lot of people we know that are competing." Responded Ash.

**So let's get started with battle #1, Sinnoh elite 4 member Flint vs. Colress.**

"Alright Dawn, you're next. Let's do some training." Suggested Ash.

"Ok, but we better do it quick.

Colress's team consisted of mostly steel types so Flint's fire type pokemon made quick work of them. Dawn was then set to go head to head with Clay. He lost his Krokorok and Palpitoad quickly against Dawn's Mamoswine, who was then beaten by Excadrill. After a brave fight it was able to take out Tokekiss and finally lost to Piplup.

"Yes, we did it Piplup!" yelled Dawn.

"Alright way to go Dawn" cheered Ash from the stands.

"So Dawn will join us in round 2." Said Brock turning to Tyler.

"Yeah, she is sure to be an interesting rival." He replied.

**And after a long day of battling here are to 8 winning trainers going to round 2.**

Flint

Dawn

Buck

Dino

Draden

Drew

Carl

Byron

**Now as for the rest of you, go back to the pokemon centre and get lots of rest. Because you may be battling tomorrow.**

As the group walked back to the pokemon centre, the ones who hadn't battled yet were talking to each other about possible battle strategies, Tyler, Brock, May and Dawn were left to talk casually as their first round battles were already done.

"Those guys better be ready. The competition here is fierce." Commented Brock.

"I know, remember that guy in round 1 who won his match 3-0?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, you guys did really well in the first round." Complemented May.

"Thanks May, we're going to give it our all and win the whole thing." Said Dawn.

"Hey if anyone is going to win it's going to be me." Said Tyler. They all laughed.

"Fat chance" said a voice from afar. The 4 of the turned in the direction to find Jamie again.

"Ugh, you again." Muttered Tyler.

"Well nice to see you too." Answered Jamie sarcastically.

"Hi Jamie, nice to see you again." Said Brock.

"Hey you made it through round 2 right?"

"That's right, so did Tyler and Dawn." He said. By this time the Ash, Misty, Tracey, Max, Iris and Gary had all caught up.

"Hey it's Jamie again" announced Ash.

"No shit." Tyler mumbled under his breath.

"So are you getting ready for your first battle?" Asked Ash.

"Yep, I just hope that you are because if I'm going up against you, I won't hold back." He replied as he walked off.

"That kid has an attitude." Said Misty.

"Just ignore him." Interjected Tyler. "Anyway we should go get some food, I'm starving.

"Now you're talking, Let's eat!" Yelled Ash as he jets of to the pokemon centre.

The next day they all got up early to head off to the stadium. The matchups for the day were being posted.

"Alright, I'm ready to battle… and I'm ready to win!" yelled Ash in excitement.

"I can't wait to see you in a competitive battle again." Said Dawn.

**Alright folks, here are the 8 matchups for today.**

Riley vs. Kyle

Bianca vs. Tyson

Ardos Virch vs. Will

Spenser vs. Wattson

Misty vs. Harrison

N vs. Tobias

Lucy vs. Grimsley

Agatha vs. Drake

"Uuuggghhhhhhhhhh, I'm still not battling today." Ash droned.

"No but I am." Said Misty. "And I'm battling Harrison."

"His best pokemon Blaziken is a fire type, your water types should make it no problem." said Max.

"But remember Harrison beat Ash, so he will be a tough opponent." Explained Brock.

"Well if you want any chance against him, you'd better get prepared." Said Ash. "So let's get to it."


	12. Chapter 12: Enter The Rivals

**So for our next battle we have the Cerulean city gym leader, Misty!**

A loud cheer was heard for the water type specialist.

**And her opponent, from Littleroot town Hoenn, Harrison.**

Harrison proceeded to take his place on the other side of the battle field. The 2 trainers simultaneously grabbed a pokeball and throw it out onto the battlefield.

Harrison got an early lead when Sneasel beat Starmie. After that Golduck was beat by Hypno. She made a comeback when her powerful Gyarados defeated Sneasel, and later Knockout Hypno. Gyarados was finally taken down by a super effective thunderbolt from Kecleon.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Kecleon wins and the victory goes to Harrison of Littleroot town." Called the referee.

Misty recalled her fallen Gyarados and walked out of the arena.

"So now Misty is out to." Said Dawn.

"That Gyarados was really strong, but that Harrison guy must be really good." Commented Tyler.

"Well he did beat Ash in the silver conference." Max said as a matter of factly.

**Now for our next match it's N vs. Tobias.**

"So even Tobias is here." Said Brock.

Ash ran out of the stands and out of the stadium.

"Ash where are you going?!" yelled Dawn.

"Where's he going, and who's Tobias." Asked Tyler.

Brock explained the story. "Tobias is the trainer who beat Ash in the Sinnoh league semi-finals. And he did it using only 2 pokemon, a Darkrai and a Latios."

"Wow, sounds like a really strong trainer." Said Tyler. He was really surprized that there was a trainer who possessed that kind of power. Just then they heard the referee call.

Archeops is unable to battle, Darkrai wins and the winner is Tobias!"

"It's over already!" blurted Gary.

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Said Brock.

"Looks like he is still strong as ever." Commented Dawn.

"We're going to need to train a lot harder if we want to beat him." Said Tyler determinedly.

By this time Misty had caught up with them.

"Hi Misty." Said Dawn. "Too bad you didn't win."

That's ok, I did my best. I'll just be here cheering for the rest of you."

"Well let's go back to the pokemon centre for now." Suggested Brock.

So Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Tyler, Gary and Brock all headed back to the centre for some dinner when they arrived the days results were posted.

Riley

Tyson

Ardos Virch

Spenser

Harrison

Tobias

Grimsley

Drake

"So Tyson, Harrison and Tobias have advanced to round 2." Said Max.

"Alright, who's ready for dinner!" announced Brock.

"Alright!" the group said in unison.

Just then Ash walked in through the centre doors.

"Ash where have you been?" asked May.

"I've been out training. I'm going to need to train hard if I want to have a chance against Tobias." He replied.

"Well he did win his match 3-0." Said Max.

"Real helpful Max." said Ash.

"Well good news, it's dinner time." Brock told him.

That certainly cheered Ash up. The 10 friends ate dinner and as Ash, Tracey, Max, Iris and Gary all thought ahead to their 1st round battles. May and Misty were already eliminated, but Brock, Tyler and Dawn all qualified for round 2. After dinner they all turned in for the night. Especially Brock who was worn out from cooking for 9 other people. He went right to sleep leaving Tyler and Ash to talk about the round 1 battles.

"I'm kinda worried I won't make it past the first round." Said Ash. "There is some tough competition here."

"Yeah but you'll probably have a better chance than I did, I had to take on an elite 4 member."

"True. That was awesome by the way. I can't believe that you beat a member of the elite 4."

"Thanks, it wasn't an easy battle I'll tell you."

"How did you get so strong anyway?" asked Ash.

"I don't know what to tell you, I guess it's just my knack for training." He responded.

"I just hope that I can get through my first battle."

Then you need your rest, pokemon battles are also a battle of the mind."

"Alright then, good night."

"Good luck."


	13. Chapter 13: Hail From Blackthorn

The next morning started the same. They all had breakfast and headed over to the Driftveil stadium.

**We are now at day 5 of the Driftveil world tournament. Here are the 8 battles for today.**

Drake vs. Bruno

George vs. Snattle

Michael vs. J

Ursula vs. John

Flora vs. Kyle

Brahm vs. Dakota

Ardos Virch vs. Tanner

N vs. Lucas

"Awwwwwwwwwwww. But I want to battle." Complained Ash.

"Don't worry Ash, you'll get your chance eventually." Said Brock.

"Well what will we do in the meantime?" Asked Ash.

"I say that we go and check out some of the battles!" said Max.

"I say we go do some shopping." Suggested Dawn.

"I'm up for that!" Added May.

"I think that I'll stick with the battles thanks." Said Brock sheepishly.

With that the day 5 battles were under way. The 4 girls all went to the Driftveil market for some shopping. Max and Brock went to check out the days battles, while Gary left to do some research. This left Ash and Tyler to pass the time. They found a dark, damp cave to check out when Ash decided to speak up.

"So Tyler…" Ash tried to start a conversation. "Where are you from anyway?"

Tyler looked at Ash and decided that he would tell him all about his hometown. "I come from Blackthorn city. It's located in the high mountains in the north-east end of the Johto region." Tyler began to reminisce about his home.

"It's a very secluded town that is home to a variety of dragon type pokemon. Many aspiring dragon trainers and masters have lived or trained there. The dragons den is located here. Many strong Trainers can be found within the cavern. The Master of the Dragon Clan is located there, and he will quiz people on their attitude towards and treatment of their Pokémon. It's a sacred area known as the centre place for the world's dragon types. However this place is only accessed by a select few of chosen individuals who are deemed worthy by their treatment of pokemon and their ability to interact with them. The city gym also specialises in dragon type pokemon."

"I once had a battle with gym leader Clair, and I won the rising badge." Said Ash.

"Impressive, I had to beat Claire 2 years ago to enter the silver conference. I then went on to place 4th in the tournament. To this date I've failed to win a regional league. I hope to change that… in this tournament."

"I know what you mean, I've never won a league either. I'm going to give it all I've got!" He raised his fist in the air triumphantly.

"Of course we can't both win, but we should decide who is the better trainer, in the finals."

"You got it. We're going all the way." Ash quickly agreed to this despite already making the same promise to Gary.

They bumped fists to agree upon their decision. After a little silence another thought came into Ash's mind.

"Your brother is from blackthorn city too right?"

"Yeah we're brothers, we both grew up in there."

"So have either of you been to the dragons den?"

"Actually we both have. We were chosen to be worthy after our first journey through Hoenn. After we returned home we were summoned by the dragon elder. He decided that based on our placements in our 1st regional league, we were deemed to have the potential to be dragon masters."

"Sounds pretty cool, it sounds like such a high honor."

"It was during that journey that I caught Flygon. I found him in Hoenn and raised it from a Trapinch."

"What about Jamie, does he have any dragon type pokemon?"

"Yeah, he's got a lot of powerful ones."

"Yeah, who are they?" Asked Ash.

"That's for him to tell you, not me. Not only does he have more dragon types than me, but he's beat me in every league that we've entered. I need to win this tournament, to prove to myself that I can be on his level."

"Don't you remember that you beat an elite 4 member in round 1? That's a pretty high level if you ask me."

"Thanks Ash. Well what do you say we check out his first round battle?"

"Sure, let's head back for now."

Ash and Tyler walked back to Driftveil stadium and saw the day 5 1st round results.

**Congratulations to these 8 trainers for making it to round 2!**

Drake

Snattle

Michael Krane

John

Kyle

Brahm

Ardos Virch

N

"Well that's 8 more spots that have been taken." Said Brock.

"Then take 1 more off, because that spot is mine. Man am I ready to battle!" Ash said determinedly.

**Day 6**

**Here are the day 6 matchups!**

The remaining trainers pictures were shown being shuffled until 16 of them were shown on screen.

Spenser vs. Riley T.

Mark vs. Tate

Matt vs. Brianna

Bianca vs. Burgundy

Barrett vs. Erica

Dino vs. Zoey

Kruger vs. Josh

Kenny vs. Stew

"Wow so Bianca is battling today." Acknowledged Iris.

"And Kenny's battling too." Added Dawn.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Whined Ash.

"Still no luck for Ash." Said Max.

"Quit complaining Ash, you're such a little kid." Said Iris.

The next day Ash still had no luck. The 16 competitors set to battle on day 7 were not him.

Ritchie vs. Cynthia

Carrie vs. Chris

Montgomery vs. Lucian

Jamie vs. Lyra

Whitney vs. Cilan

Keith vs. Lenora

Gardinia vs. Ben

Loverina vs. Venus

"Hey cheer up Ashy-boy, you'll get to lose sooner or later." Said Gary Cockley.

"Another reason I want to battle is to show how strong I am and shut that big mouth of yours!" Ash yelled back.

"It looks like Tyler's brother is competing today." Said Dawn.

"Alright! Hey Tyler!" Ash looked over at the new face in the group. "Let's go check it out!"

"Uh… sure thing." He answered back.

Jamie was listed 4th so he was in the last morning battle. They found him at the pokemon centre preparing for his 1st battle.

"Hey Jamie, are you getting ready for your battle?" Asked Ash.

Jamie turned around to find the 10 trainers behind him. He noticed Tyler in the group and smiled. "You don't need to worry about me. This 1st match will be a breeze."

"You know, it's that kind of attitude that will get you eliminated." Said Gary with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, there are some really strong trainers here." Added Misty. She spoke from experience as she was already eliminated.

"It's okay, I've got this." Responded Jamie as he left the pokemon centre to the stadium.

"He's so sure of himself, what a little kid." Iris commented.

"We'll see. If he is as good as Tyler, than it should be a hell of a battle!" said Ash excitedly as he ran off for the stadium. The rest of the group exchanged a few glances and followed Ash to the stands.


	14. Chapter 14: A Sibling Rivalry

**And for our 4****th**** battle today we have Jamie from Blackthorn City vs. Lyra from New Bark Town!**

Jamie and Lyra stood across from each other on the battlefield.

"Time to see what Jamie's made off." Ash said to himself.

**And now let the battle begin!**

"Chikorita, let's go!" Yelled Lyra as her 1st pokemon took the field. Jamie took out a ball and threw it onto the field.

"Quilava, go time."

Jamie sent his volcano pokemon into the battle.

"So it's Chikorita vs. Quilava." Said Brock.

"This battle has got me so pumped! I can't wait to see how Jamie battles." Yelled Ash.

**Chikorita, use tackle!**

Chikorita charged strait toward its fiery opponent.

**Flamethrower!**

Quilava shot a wave of fire from its mouth and scorched Chikorita.

Chikorita is unable to battle, Quilava is the winner! The crowd erupted as Lyra retuned her grass partner.

"Wow, with just 1 attack." Said Dawn in shock.

"I know that there are a lot of strong trainers here, but I guess now that he's 1 of them." Said the breeder.

"We'd better watch out for that guy." Said Gary.

Tyler just sat there sulking as everyone forgot that he beat an elite 4 member and no one considers him a threat. He shook his thoughts out of his mind and turned his attention back to the battle.

"Come on out Girafarig!" Called Lyra. Her 2nd pokemon took its spot.

**Use psybeam!**

Girafarig shot a pink beam from its horns.

**Dodge it!**

Quilava quickly jumped to the side.

**Use flamethrower!**

Quilava shot its fire attack again.

**Quick use light screen!**

Girafarig created a cube/crystal like barrier that defended it from the flames. Jamie grit his teeth.

**Now confuse ray!**

**Use crush claw!**

Quilava tried to execute its attack, but the confusion stopped it him thinking straight.

"Errrrrr, Quilava return." Jamie said solemnly.

"So Jamie is switching pokemon." Said May.

"Let's see what else he's got." Ash said as everyone looked to see Jamie's next choice.

"Honchcrow your turn!" Jamie said as he threw out his 2nd pokemon.

**Use night slash!**

**Counter with double hit!**

Honchcrow and Girafarig charged towards each other and collided in the centre of the battlefield. Honchcrow flew back into the air as Girafarig struggled to stay on its feet.

**Hit it with dark pulse!**

Honchcrow let loose a beam of purple rings that landed a direct hit on the side of Girafarig's body. After the smoke cleared it lied on the ground, motionless.

"Girafarig is unable to battle, Honchcrow is the winner!" Called the official. Lyra was down to her last pokemon while Jamie still had 3 of his. Lyra, still determined to win picked her last ball and throw it out on the field.

"Maril it's up to you!" She yelled as her water pokemon took its place.

"Honchcrow return." Said Jamie with a big smirk as he recalled the big boss pokemon. He grabbed another off his belt and threw it.

"Electabuzz, you're up!" The electric pokemon took its position on the battle field.

"So it's down to Maril vs. Electabuzz." Said Iris.

"Jamie has the advantage at this point. It's going to be really hard for Maril to defeat Electabuzz, let alone his Quilava and Honchcrow." Said Brock.

"It looks like Jamie totally has this battle!" Yelled Max.

**Maril use watergun!**

Maril shot a stream of water from its mouth.

**Use thunder!**

Electabuzz blocked the water and sent a powerful electric current at the small water type.

**Finish it with thunderpunch!**

Electabuzz's fist started to spark with electricity and gave a shocking punch to the helpless water type.

"Maril is unable to battle, Electabuzz is the winner and the victory goes to Jamie from Blackthorn city!" Announced the ref as he made his official call.

"He took that match 3-0 ." Said Misty.

"Poor Lyra. Said Dawn.

"Man is he strong. I can't wait to battle that guy!" announced Ash.

"I hate to admit it, but he has the right to be cocky. But I still don't like it." Said Gary.

"Like you were any different through Kanto" replied Ash

"Your brother is pretty strong Tyler." Tracey said as he looked at him.

"He may be good, but he has a lot further to go." He said.

**Here are the results from the day 7 matches!**

Cynthia

Chris

Lucian

Jamie

Cilan

Keith

Ben

Venus

"I had no doubt that Cynthia was going to win." Said Dawn happily.

"Isn't she the Sinnoh region champion? She will be a hard opponent to beat." Said Max.

"Hey Tyler, what do you say to… Tyler? Where are you?" Ash notice that Tyler was missing from the group. They just assumed that he had already gone off to the pokemon centre, so they all decided to do the same.

"Ha! Piece of cake." Jamie was walking down the path to the pokemon centre. The sky was dark and the street lights lit up the night. He was walking while thinking of his recent battle victory. "I'm going to win this tournament even if I have to…?" Jamie's train of thought was interrupted be another winning trainer.

"Don't act so smug. It's not like you beat anyone who was a recognized powerful trainer." Said Tyler as he finally found his brother.

He responded to say. "Maybe… not yet." He turned to face his rival and brother. The 2 of them were just staring at each other refusing to say anything.

"It looks like you've made some new friends." Jamie said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, there a pretty friendly group. Anyway I know that you've beaten me in all of our regional league entries, but I plan to beat you in this one."

"You've never been able to do it before. What makes you think that you can now?"

"Because this time, I've got a secret weapon. One that you haven't even seen before."

"Unlikely. If you had some kind of power, you would have won by now. But since it's never happened I'm assuming you're bluffing."

"I'll show you in the tournament. Good luck to you in the rounds to come." Said Tyler as he walked off. Jamie watched him has he had another thought come to mind.

"You're the one who is going to need it. I happen to have a secret of my own."


	15. Chapter 15: The Tournament Rumble

**Sorry for this being late. I forgot to upload it. On with the chapter.**

* * *

The next few days went by without any issues. However on day 9 Iris was set to battle Cheren. It was a close battle and it came down to Iris's Dragonite and Cheren's Haxouras. In the end Dragonite was defeated and Iris was eliminated from the tournament. Finally on day 13 Ash finally got his chance to battle. He face off against a trainer named Cody. Ash easily won his battle using Oshawott, Swellow, and Bulbasaur. He then qualified for round 2. His name was shown with the other 7 winners.

Olly

Cyrus

Triton

Palmer

Giovanni

Chuck

Ash Ketchum

Virgal

Ash was later celebrating back at the pokemon centre over his entry into the final 64.

"Ash that was a great battle." Said Dawn.

"Yeah, your pokemon look as good as I've ever seen them." Added Brock.

"And congrads on making it to the round 2." Said Tracey.

Ash was trying to make a response while his mouth was full of his celebration dinner.

"Thanks you guys. But were not out of the woods yet. This was just the 1st step of our path to the grand prize."

"Aren't you glad that you finally got to battle?" Asked Tyler.

"You bet. I'm so pumped I'm going to win the whole thing."

"Don't forget Ash, there are a lot of other powerful trainers competing to, like Tobias." Said Brock.

"Yeah that's right. Winning the tournament will be a lot harder with trainers like him around." Added Dawn.

"Don't sweat it for now. Just take the tournament 1 step at a time." Said Gary.

After everyone decided to not stress themselves out and relax a little, they all enjoyed Brock's meal and turned in. the next morning was day 14 of the 1st round.

"Ok, so round 1 is almost over. Who of us still has to battle?" Asked Tyler.

Brock was the first to respond. "Max, Tracey and Gary haven't battled yet."

"Oh, don't worry about me." Replied Max. "I've got a sure fire strategy for whoever I get matched up against." He said as his glasses shown with confidence.

"Well why don't we go to the stadium and find out." Said Iris.

And so the group went down to the battle field and checked out the next 8 matchups.

Brendan vs. Loe

Mars vs. Gage

Cassidy vs. Carlita

Jade vs. Solidad

Eldes Virch vs. Fantina

Cole vs. Maxie

Anna vs. Ellis

Bryson vs. Tracey Sckechit

Tracey battled last on that day against Bryson the Icirrus city gym leader. Tracey used Venonat, Dodrio and Scyther, however all being weak against ice types he was quickly defeated by Bryson and was eliminated from the tournament.

Brendan

Mars

Carlita

Solidad

Eldes Virch

Maxie

Anna

Bryson

Max battled the next day and was feeling pretty confident… until he found out he had to battle the former Hoenn champion Wallace. He got swamped 3-0, and Wallace moved to the next round. Gary battled Terrell and won in a suspenseful back and forth battle. He and Barry from Sinnoh had reached the top 64.

Wallace

Wake

Gary Oak

Glacia

Barry

Ein

Marina

Agnol

On day 16 the gang was in the middle of breakfast and were discussing the tournament so far.

"Finally, the last." Said Ash. He was really pumped for the tournament.

"It's only the end of round 1 Ash, there's still a lot more to go you know." Corrected Iris.

"True but after round 1 ends half the tournament is over." Informed Brock. "Half of the trainers have been eliminated.

"Doesn't matter, the tougher half still remain. We need to keep on our toes." Said Gary.

"What do you say we go check out the last round battles." Suggested Tyler.

"Sounds like a great idea, let's go." Replied Ash.

Down at the stadium the gang caught the last of the round 1 matchups. By the end of the day the final 8 round 1 winners were shown.

Aaron

Georgian

Riley

Fein

Brandon N.

Evice

Brandon

Hugh

**And so there you go folks! We have the all the trainers moving on to round 2! Please give a big round of applause to these competitors for a spectacular gathering of great battles! Congratulations to these 64 advancing trainers!**

Brock

Paul

Winnona

Benga

Wally

Volkner

Tyler

Lance

Skyla

Cress

Roxie

Steven Stone

Antonio

Ingo

Dunking

Koga

Flint

Dawn

Buck

Dino

Draden

Drew

Carl

Byron

Riley

Tyson

Tom

Spenser

Harrison

Tobias

Grimsley

Drake

Drake C.

Seth

Michael

John

Kyle

Brahm

Ardos Virch

N

Spenser

Mark

Matt

Bianca

Barrett

Dino

Kruger

Kenny

Cynthia

Colress

Lucian

Jamie

Cilan

Keith

Nitro

Venus

Luke

Bertha

Tucker

Draden

Sidney

Phobie

Noland

Lorilie

Liza

Carl

Jupiter

Alder

Ghetsis

Norman

Cheren

Gavin

Bidin

Pryce

Cody

Harley

Saturn

Gonzap

Jessie

Skrub

Felix

Claire

Burgh

Red

Morrison

Damon

Anabel

Archie

Lt. Surge

Somek

Dakim

Flannery

Brandon P

Byron

Reggie

Grimsley

Mysterial

Shauntel

Nando

Ray

Jacob

Emily

Candice

Eagun

Olly

Cyrus

Tryton

Palmer

Giovanni

Chuck

Ash Ketchum

Virgal

Brendan S

Mars

Carlita

Solidad

Eldes Virch

Maxie

Anna

Bryson

Wallace

Wake

Gary Oak

Glacia

Barry

Ein

Marina

Agnol

Aaron

Georgian

Riley

Fein

Brandon N

Evice

Brandon

Hugh

"Wow, look at all the winning trainers." Said May.

"There's a lot I still have to beat." Added Gary.

"Man I'm so excited for the next round, I can't wait to battle again!" yelled Ash.

"Good luck going in to round 2." Said Tyler.

"You too Tyler, we're going to go all the way."

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Interjected Brock. "After each round of the tournament there is a small party at the pokemon centre."

Everyone looked at Brock with anticipation. They liked the sound of a party.

"The party is for all the advancing trainers. They can have dinner, get anything at the party for free." He informed. May, Misty, Max, Tracey and Iris looked dejected as they lost their battles, this left Ash, Brock, Tyler, Dawn and Gary to attend the party. Ash pigged out on the free food, Gary was around socializing as he does - along with Dawn, Brock was getting shot down by every pretty girl he could find and Tyler was getting a lot of attention for beating an elite 4 member on day 1. The party lasted long into the night and carried on into the morning. By the time the guys got back to the pokemon centre they practically passed out on their beds and into their sleep, dreaming of winning the PWT trophy (Brock's case: girls way out of his league).


	16. Chapter 16: R & R Rest And Revelation

Tyler woke up the next morning in a slight daze. He groaned and sat up to see Brock sitting on Ash's bed and Ash flat out on his back.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

Brock turned around to see that Tyler had woken up. "Oh hey Tyler, Ash has been vomiting a bit this morning."

"What? He wasn't drinking last night was he?"

"Oh no, he _ate_ too much last and now he's sick."

"Tyler actually laughed a bit. "That's just like Ash too."

He got up and went to the bathroom, however he got up to fast and sent himself in a daze and so he leaned over the sink. He waited for a moment for the feeling to pass when he remembered something from the party last night.

_He was sitting at a table enjoying a root beer float when a familiar face came along._

_"__Man you sure have one of those every chance you get."_

_Tyler looked up to see his Jamie standing over him. "So what, there're good. I plan to have another when I win in round 2."_

_"__Yeah, if you even make it that far, how's Zweilous by the way?" he asked._

_"__Zweilous still hasn't evolved, but I'm still working on it."_

_"__I've got to admit, he was a really hard dragon type to evolve; took me forever." Admitted Jamie._

_"__But it's totally worth it, Hydreigon is the best, it's a really powerful pokemon."_

_"__Well you would Know."_

_"__Why's that?"_

_"__Because he decimated half your team at the Unova league this year!" He said as he laughed in a mocking tone._

_"__Big whoop, I know we're both stronger since then. But I will be the winner this time, I can feel it."_

_"__Oh you'll feel it alright, right down in the bottom of your gut with that root beer when I beat you in a major tournament… again!" He said as he walked of smiling._

Tyler looked at himself in the mirror and said "I can't lose to him again." He then went down stairs to meet the others for some breakfast.

"So, what's going on for the tournament today." Said Max excitedly.

"Well since round 1 is over all the trainers get the weekend to rest, train and research for the tournament." Answered Gary. Max looked a little disappointed. He wanted to see some more battles.

"So what's everyone going to do today?" Asked May.

"Well I'm off to do some research into some of the remaining competitors. I could be paired up against anybody and I like to be prepared." Said Gary as he got up and walked off.

"He sure is putting a lot of thought into this." Said Brock.

As time passed more of the gang left to do their own thing for the day. Dawn and May went to go shopping, Misty and Brock headed out to check out the Driftveil gym, and with Gary researching and Ash's stomach out of commission Tyler, Max, Iris and Tracey were left on their own.

"Hey I have an idea, Tyler do you wanna have a battle with me?" asked Max.

"Tyler looked down at the enthusiastic boy and was unable to refuse. "Alright, you're on." He replied.

Iris was enthusiastic as well. "That would be great. I'd love to see a dragon type in action." She said.

"Then I'll serve as referee." Offered Tracey.

The 4 of them left the pokemon centre and moved around to the back battlefield. Tyler and Max took their places on the opposite sides of the field.

"What are the rules Max?" Asked Tyler.

"How about just a 1 on 1 battle? Sound cool?"

"Sure, you got it."

"Alright both trainers can use 1 pokemon, begin!" Called Tracey.

Max took his pokeball in hand and throw it. "I choose my Slacking!" The lazy pokemon materialized on the field.

"Ok then, go Zweilous!" The hostile pokemon stood oppose to Slacking.

**Slacking use focus punch.**

Slacking sat up and charged energy in its fist.

**Zweilous hit it with dragon pulse.**

1 of Zweilous's heads launched a blue pulsing ball from its mouth at Slacking, it hit it in the chest and slacking's fist lost its power.

**Oh man, try using hammer arm**

Slacking's arm glew in a red light and swung its massive arm at Zweilous.

**Counter with dragon rush.**

Zweilous gathered its power and charged head first towards Slacking. The 2 attacks collided and a both pokemon were enveloped in smoke. When the dust settled both pokemon were still conscious, but exhausted.

"Wow, now that's what a brave dragon type should be like!" Shouted Iris. She was giddy watching a strong dragon type in battle.

"It looks looks we're reaching the end Tyler." Said Max.

"Maybe, but I have a clear advantage." Said Tyler.

"What do you mean?" Asked Max.

"Slacking's ability is Truant. It makes Slacking a slow mover." He explained.

"Shit." Muttered Max.

**Now Zweilous use flamethrower!**

Zweilous 2 heads shot a stream of fire at Slacking. The bulky ape pokemon was wrapped in flames as it fell on its back.

"Slacking is unable to battle, Zweilous is the winner and victory goes to Tyler." Called Tracey. Max returned his pokemon after the hard battle.

"Great battle Max." Congratulated Tyler.

"Thanks Tyler. Your Zweilous is pretty impressive." He said.

"Thanks Max. I've been training Zweilous for a long time now." He said as he petted the 2 headed dragon.

"Zweii." Was all it said in response.

"I'll tell you, Zweilous is really cool." Said Iris expressing her admiration for his dragon.

"It was a good battle too." Said Tracey. "You are a really good battler."

"Yeah, it kind of runs in the family, although none of my parents were pokemon trainers."

"Really? Than where did you get your battle talents from?" Asked Tracey.

"I learned mine from playing with the wild pokemon in the forest outside the village of dragons." Said Iris.

"Really? That's really cool. I learned my skills at home in Blackthorn city by battling Jamie in the front yard. We practiced all day battling with our pokemon.

_Tyler and Jamie were in Blackthorn city. This part of the city was surrounded by high cliff walls with plentiful trees up in the mountains. The 2 boys were standing in front of a house about 25 feet from each other. Both took a battle stance as they guided their pokemon through the battle._

**_Bulbasaur use tackle._**

_A young looking Bulbasaur moved ahead to attack its opponent._

**_Charmander use scratch_**

_A small, young Charmander ran forward with a with glowing claw and slashed it across the face of Bulbasaur, who stumbled back rubbing its face._

_"__You can do it Bulbasaur." Encouraged Tyler._

**_Use smoke screen_**

_Charmander opened its mouth and black smoke billowed onto the battle field. The smoke blew around Tyler and his Bulbasaur. The 2 of them were blinded and couldn't see._

**_Now use ember._**

_Charmander opened its mouth a 2__nd__ time, but this time little fire bits flew out and hit Bulbasaur through the smoke. After the super effective attack Bulbasaur laid on its side unable to continue._

_"__No, Bulbasaur!" Yelled Tyler in concern for his starter pokemon. He picked up the grass pokemon and looked across at Jamie and his fire brand starter._

_"__Great work Charmander. You have gotten a lot better." He said as he returned his partner into its pokeball._

_"__You may have beaten me now, but when I go out on a journey I'll catch a bunch of new pokemon and I won't have a type disadvantage against you anymore." Tyler said as he returned his fallen partner._

_"__Idiot, when we go out on a journey I'll be catching new pokemon too. I'll just keep getting bigger and stronger ones until I become unbeatable."_

_"__Yeah right. Once I get more stronger pokemon I'll whip your butt."_

_"__Well what do you say we settle this at the indigo plateau."_

_"__The indigo plateau? You want to decide this at the pokemon league?"_

_"__You bet. By then I will have lots of stronger pokemon on my team and I will go on to win the whole thing."_

_"__No way. I'll go on to win the competition."_

_"__Like I said we start our journey tomorrow, see you at the pokemon league." Jamie said as he walked inside the house. Tyler just stood there thinking about all the adventures and fun he was going to have with his partner once his journey got under way._

"During the next week we both set off on our own journeys. We saw each other multiple times in our travels and had countless rival battles. Then when we finally got to the pokemon league it got real intense. The battles were harsh and the competition was fierce and we kept winning, but the real high point was when we were matched against each other in the quarter finals." Said Tyler as he told the story of his brother rivalry.

"So what happened then?" Asked Max.

"Jamie and I faced off in a 6 on 6 full battle In front of a huge crowd. It was one of the best battles of my life. But when the battle was over, I was eliminated. It was my first major loss as an official trainer." He said looking down. "Jamie went on from there to win the whole thing. His Charizard and Rydon were both Especially powerful and swept most of the battles for him."

"So practicing with your brother is how you got so good… and losing to him at the Kanto league is why you strive to become stronger." Said Tracey.

Tyler looked up again. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. After our trip through Kanto we preceded to challenge the Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto and Unova leagues, but neither of us won any of them. But Jamie outlasted me in every conference tournament, well except for Johto where we tied. That is why I have to keep winning, so I can finally beat him in front of a huge crowd."

"That's good. You should always strive to get stronger." Said Iris.

"Thanks Iris, that is exactly what I plan to do."


	17. Chapter 17: Back Into Routine

The weekend had come and gone with much anticipation from the group. Today was the start of round 2 and the excitement was at a fever pitch. With Ash up and running again and many thrilling battles to come, the upbeat group hurried over to the stadium like before.

"So who of us are still competing?" Asked Dawn to the group.

"Well I'm still in and I'm going to win it!" Shouted Ash determinedly.

"I'm still in too." Replied Tyler.

"Don't count me out either." Added Gary.

"Brock and Dawn are still in as well." Said Iris.

"I'll bet that out of you, Dawn will be eliminated 1st." Challenged Max. This challenge was met by a swift and brutal smack in the head by his sister and Dawn. He decided to shut up about that for the rest of the tournament.

"I'm sorry Max, I didn't realize you beat your 1st round opponent. Oh wait! You didn't did you!" Yelled Dawn. Max just stood there waiting desperately for the subject to be changed.

"So it's time to look on to round 2." Said Tyler. Max sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I'll beat anyone that they put me up against." Said Ash.

"Yeah, sure Ashy boy, as soon as you get the chance." Added Gary.

"Oh, right." Said Ash in a slum. He had totally forgotten that he might have to wait a long time before his turn actually came up. The rest just looked at Ash and laughed a bit before the tournament started up again.

**Good morning to you vigorous trainers! I hope you all enjoyed your rest because it's time for the Driftveil world tournament to get underway with its 2****nd**** round!**

The crowd erupted in cheers all excited and pumped for the thrilling battles. however no cheers were louder than the competing trainers themselves. All of their past journeys, experiences and training will culminate here.

**Now here are the rules for round 2. All of the battles will be 2 on 2 double battles. Both trainers will use 2 pokemon at a time for the duration of the battle. When 1 side losses both pokemon then the other team wins and the losing team will be eliminated from the tournament. With that being said, let's see the first 8 battle matchups!**

The giant screen showed the pictures of the remaining 64 trainers. The pictures flipped over and were all mixed together. After a few arduously long seconds 16 faces were shown for the 1st 8 battles.

Kruger vs. Mars

Draden vs. Tucker

Tom vs. Brandon P

Matt vs. Agnol

Ein vs. Hugh

Damon vs. Alder

Norman vs. Riley

Lorilie vs. Lucian

"Hey dad is competing today" Said Max.

"And I see battle Dome master Tucker and the Unova champion Alder." Acknowledged Ash.

"I see Draden competing too." Said Iris.

"And I see Riley, the aura guardian we met on iron island. There's also Lucian of the elite 4." Added Dawn.

"What do you say we go check out all the battles." Said Ash.

"No thanks Ashy boy. I've got training to do." Said Gary.

"Why would you do that Gary? That's no fun."

"It will be when I win the the whole tournament and get to rub it in your face." He said and then walked off to do said training.

"You'll have to beat me." Said Ash.

"He sure does train a lot." Said Tyler.

"Just let him go Ash. Let's go see the battles" Suggested Iris.

"You're right, let's go."

* * *

**Druddigon use dragon tail**

Druddigon jumped in the air and its tail glew blue. It did a front flip and slammed Arcanine down to the field.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, Druddigon is the winner and the victory goes to the Opelucid gym leader Draden."

* * *

**Bouffalant head charge**

Bouffalant ran forward at full force at Reuniclus.

**Dodge it now**

Reuniclus barely escaped the wrath of Bouffalant.

**Now Escavalier use X-Scizor.**

Escavalier quickly moved forward and slammed Reuniclus with its super effective attack.

"Reuniclus is unable to battle, Bouffalant and Escavalier win and victory goes to the Unova champion Alder."

* * *

**Vigoroth use slash**

**Block it Lucario**

Lucario crossed its arms and blocked the slash.

"Go dad, you can do it!" Cheered Max.

"Good luck dad!" Yelled May.

**Slacking use hammer arm on Lucario**

Slacking was moving in to knock out Lucario.

**Metagross get in there with your hammer arm**

Both hammer arms collided and depleted the energy of both pokemon.

"Slacking and Metagross are both unable to battle." Called the ref.

"So now it's a 1 on 1." Said Brock.

"Dad can still do it. Go dad, go Vigoroth!" Shouted Max.

**Let's finish this, Vigoroth flamethrower**

Vigoroth shot a unexpected flamethrower at a weak resistant Lucario.

**Lucario use aura sphere.**

Out of the flames came a blue sphere the made direct contact on Vigoroth ending the battle.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner and victory goes to Riley." Called the ref.

"Wow so Riley moves on." Said Dawn.

"He's gotten a lot stronger." Added Brock.

"He only won because he was using steel types." Pouted Max.

**And so that wraps up round 2's 1****st**** day. And here are the 8 proceeding trainers.**

Kruger

Draden

Brandon P

Agnol

Hugh

Alder

Riley

Lucian


End file.
